Necrophage Titan (3.5e Monster)
Born in crypts and mausoleums at the beckon of great necromancers, these massive abominations are driven to consume fresh corpses and adding them to their bulk. Necrophage titans are corpse-stitched monstrosities, consisting of the mort flesh of countless dead and clumsily hewn together, with a nucleus of powerful negative energy at their center that nurtures and sustains them. Shapen into vaguely humanoid forms, these relentless abominations consume fresh corpses to add to their bulk and sustain their forms and energy. A necrophage titan stands about 50 feet tall and weighs approximately 250,000 pounds. Combat A necrophage titan's natural attacks and any weapons it wields are treated as evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Its slam attack is naturally imbued with the unholy power weapon enhancement. A necrophage titan gets its Charisma bonus as a profane bonus to Armor Class and hit points per Hit Die. When entering a hallowed site of some kind, a necrophage titan's corrupting aura is suppressed and its fast healing is halved. This effect stacks with the bonus from high-speed regeneration. : A necrophage titan puts its ungainly bulk behind its attacks to imbue them with reckless force, but in doing so sacrifices precision. It must always use its Power Attack at a minimum penalty of half its base attack bonus (-10 for an unadvanced necrophage titan). The titan's slam attack does extra damage due to Strength and its Power Attack feat as though it was a two-handed manufactured weapon. (Su): A necrophage titan unconsciously projects an aura of strong negative energy out in a 60-foot radius that functions as a desecrate effect, hedging out any consecrate effects active in the area. Any living creature within the aura automatically takes 3d6 negative energy damage at the start of each turn and must make a DC 38 Will save or become shaken, whereas any undead creatures gain fast healing 10 while inside the aura. The save DCs are Charisma-based. (Ex): A necrophage titan takes only half damage from all energy types (acid, cold, electricity, fire and sonic). (Ex): When a necrophage titan's hit points drop below half its maximum, its fast healing increases to 100. High-speed regeneration cannot restore the titan past half its maximum hit points. If advanced beyond its usual number of Hit Dice, a necrophage titan's base fast healing increases by 1 point for every 4 HD gained, and its fast healing under the effects of its high-speed regeneration increases by a factor of 10 from its modified base value. (Ex): To use this ability, a necrophage titan must hit an opponent at least one size category smaller than itself with its slam attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. : At will—''animate dead'' (zombies only), create undead; 3/day—''dispel good'' (DC 21), harm (DC 22), unholy aura (DC 24); 1/day—''waves of exhaustion. Caster level 20th. ' (Ex):''' When a necrophage titan begins its turn grappling an opponent at least two size categories smaller, it can swallow that opponent with a successful grapple check. Once inside the opponent takes 4d6+30 damage plus 3d6 negative energy damage from the titan's contracting innards every round. A swallowed creature can attempt to cut its way out by using a light slashing or piercing weapon to deal 100 points of damage to the necrophage titan's stomach (AC 20). This damage is separate from normal battle damage and does not affect overall hit points, and is furthermore not subject to damage reduction or fast healing. Once the creature exits, muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. A necrophage titan's interior can hold 1 Large, 5 Medium or 20 Small or smaller opponents. If a creature dies inside the necrophage titan's stomach, its flesh is devoured and added to its own. Such a victim cannot be raised or resurrected in any way until the necrophage titan that devoured him has been slain or until it releases the victim willingly. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster